Semiconductor device fabricating processes, for example, incorporates a substrate processing apparatus that uses a spin chuck to hold a wafer (substrate) and that, while rotating the wafer, cleans the wafer by supplying a chemical liquid thereto (see, for example, JP 2009-59895A).
When the wafer is cleaned with such a substrate processing apparatus, a chemical liquid containing an ammonia component (e.g., an ammonia-hydrogen peroxide mixture (SC1 liquid)) is first delivered to the wafer while the wafer held in the spin chuck is being rotated, to thereby clean the wafer with the SC1 liquid. A dilute hydrofluoric acid (DHF liquid) is next delivered to the wafer to perform cleaning using the DHF liquid before the wafer is rinsed with deionized water (rinsing liquid) delivered thereto. The wafer is thereafter supplied with isopropyl alcohol (IPA) for drying.